My Justin Bieber Fanfic: Stuck In A Moment! :
by Princess Sian
Summary: Seeing Justin again him brings back memories from the early day's of their friendship! Will they realise their true feelings for eachother or will they stay 'Stuck In A Moment'  Twitter:@Princess Sian x - FOLLOW ME PLEASE!  PLEASE REVIEW!  :D xx


**Hey everyone, Sian here! This was just an Idea I had for a Justin Bieber Fanfic! Yes I am a Belieber (clearly)! Please REVIEW means a lot 3 - Sian**

**P.S Please follow me on Twitter Princess_Sian_x thanks xx **

I slowly drove past the crowds of screaming girls giggling to myself. As I got my driver to drive as secretly as possible to back of the Echo Arena in Liverpool. They were all here to see one of my best friends in concert. One of my friends that I hadn't seen in over a year yet we constantly talked on the phone!

It was amazing how suddenly this boy became super famous! I mean I wasn't surprised! He was extremely talented! He was bound to become famous someday! But so soon so quickly was very surprising!

I still remember the day we first met. 4 years ago. On a hot summers day in Canada...

*FLASHBACK*  
>"Mum I'm going out!" I shouted as I slammed the door to our hotel suite! My name is Sian Roach and my parents, well they are pretty wealthy! I am an only child and at this time in my life, at the age of 12, I have been travelling the world with my parents!<p>

I loved travelling. I was home schooled by my parents and I was able to go anywhere I pleased. I was a little adventurer and here I was on my own little adventure!

The only thing I hated about travelling was that my parents decided on the places we were going! I mean normally they picked good places to go as we had recently been to New York and Florida! The big famous places that I could show off about! But suddenly they decided to come here. Stratford Ontario! A place I had never heard of and honestly didn't care about! We were here for some stupid Shakespeare festival. My parents were theatre freaks!

I skipped out of the hotel trying to find something at least slightly entertaining in this small boring city! As I was coming out the hotel I skipped passes the theatre stopping for a moment to check my reflection. Ever since I was a young girl, younger than I can even remember, I had been a Pagent Princess so appearance meant a lot to me. I had silky blonde hair that came just passed my shoulders and huge blue sparkling eyes. My skin was quite pale and I had rosy red cheeks! I was wearing one of my favourite little White summer dresses with my pink converse high tops and small pink accessories! I was very girly!

I turned around to see if I could find some shops or something but suddenly found myself being smashed into and lying on the floor!  
>"Watch where your going!" I snapped as I started dusting myself off still sitting on the floor!<br>"I am so sorry!" apologised a young male canadian voice putting out his hand to help me up  
>"you better be!" I snapped again taking his hand as he pulled me up, he laughed at this<br>"you have quite a personality there don't you English girl!" he smiled  
>"how did you know I was from England?" I asked curiously. For the first time i looked up and saw him properly! He had chesnut brown medium length windswept hair with matching puppy dog eyes that shined almost perfectly in the sunlight! He had tanned skin and lips that carsessed a smile! Three words. He. Was. Gorgeous!<br>"Your accent!" he answered my question snapping me out of my daydream.  
>"oh right! Yeah!" I smiled blushing, I kept forgetting I had a strong London accent "...and I'm guessing you are from around here!" I smiled<br>"you would be guessing right!" he laughed making me giggle a little  
>"and may I ask your name?" I questioned, my mind was already searching for names that would suit him<br>"you may!" he smiled trying to mimic my accent but completely failing making me laugh a little more "I'm Justin!" he replied in his own accent "Justin Bieber!"  
>"nice to meet you Justin!" I replied putting out my hand for him to shake "I'm Sian, Sian Roach!" I smiled as he took my hand<br>"I'm going to remember you!" smiled Justin "the first ever English girl I met!" he said! I grinned before he checked his watch "I have to go! I guess I'll see you later English girl!" he grinned before walking off  
>"English Girl has a name!" I shouted after him<br>"I know!" he smiled turning around and walking backwards "Sian!" he shouted "see you later Sian!" he grinned turning around again giving a small wave with his hand  
>"bye Justin!" I smiled and waved as I watched him walk off into the distance. I sighed smiling to myself "Justin Bieber!" I whispered before slowly going off too explore once more!<br>*FLASHBACK END!*


End file.
